The present invention relates generally, as indicated, to a cutoff tool for separation of fluid and method, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for cutting fluid-like materials and for filling containers for holding such fluid-like materials, and for use of such fluid-like materials in biomedical processes and the like.
In the past quantities of liquid of relatively low viscosity have been poured into containers, such as small vials, jars, test tubes, etc. If desired, those containers may be closed, capped or covered, etc., to retain the liquid therein for subsequent use. Relatively accurate quantities of such liquids may be measured so that the amount in each container is known.
Problems may arise in container filling due to characteristics of the filling fluid. For example, the filling fluid may be a highly viscous fluid and may exhibit high levels of adhesion (a tendency to stick to other materials) and/or cohesion (a tendency to remain stuck to itself and therefore not separate). In addition, the fluid may be shear thickening, exhibiting increasing viscosity as shear on the fluid is increased, and therefore becoming increasingly resistant to flowing as shear is increased. For instance, the fluid may have a consistency such as that of salt water taffy or some other material having one or more of the above characteristics. Exemplary fluids having at least some of the above characteristics have been used recently in biomedical processes, such as those related to DNA and/or to other processes. It is difficult to obtain relatively accurate quantities of such materials so that the amount in the container or to be processed is accurately known. It also is difficult to separate a quantity of such material from the bulk of such material. Frequently such material cannot be poured or if it is able to be poured, the speed at which it is poured is extremely slow, such pouring perhaps being time intensive, expensive, and/or tedious. Sometimes a cutting tool, such as a knife, blade or scissors is used to cut a portion of the fluid material from a bulk or other supply thereof. This may be the case when the portion is cut from a large bulk mass or even when the portion is cut from a pulled relatively thin cross-sectional string or somewhat or generally cylindrical-shape amount of the fluid material.
One disadvantage of trying to move a blade or the like through fluid material is the relatively large amount of force that may be required and the time and machinery required to apply such force. Another disadvantage to moving a blade or the like through the fluid material is the adherence of the material to the blade, especially if the fluid material is sticky (highly adhering). The cutting tool may require frequent cleaning to remove accumulation of the fluid material that has stuck thereto. Such accumulation of fluid material on the cutting tool may be particularly rapid where the fluid is cohesive, being highly self adhering. Also, as the material sticks to the cutting tool, the force and work required to move the cutting tool through the material further increases.
In the field of biomedical engineering and biotechnology, some materials that are used have one or more characteristics of those described above. That is, the fluid material may be highly viscous, highly adhering, highly cohering, and/or shear thickening, such fluid materials referred to hereafter for brevity""s sake as xe2x80x9cdifficult-handling fluid materials.xe2x80x9d It is desirable to be able to accurately and efficiently to package such difficult-handling fluid materials for use in various biomedical processes and the like. Accuracy of the packaging process and/or accuracy of the process of obtaining a defined quantity of such material, whether packaged or not, for example, in a continuous process or operation using such material, is costly when taking substantial time for each cutting or separating of a quantity of the material from a larger quantity. It also is costly and wasteful to have to clean the equipment on a frequent basis when the fluid material sticks to the cutting tool or instrument; it also is costly, and usually disadvantageous, in the event the incorrect amount of material is used in the course of a downstream process which uses the material.
Accordingly, there is strong need in the art to facilitate cutting difficult-handling fluid materials. There also is a strong need in the art to be able relatively accurately to cut defined quantities of such fluid material from a bulk quantity thereof, regardless of the form of the bulk quantity, and there is a further need to be able to package, for example, by filling a container, such fluid material.
With the foregoing in mind, then, one aspect of the invention is to facilitate cutting a difficult-handling fluid material.
Another aspect is to cut a difficult-handling fluid material without having the material stick to the cutting instrument or at least to minimize or to reduce the amount of such fluid material that sticks to the cutting tool or instrument.
A further aspect is to cut a defined quantity of a difficult-handling fluid material from a bulk.
Another aspect is to package defined quantities of difficult-handling fluid material in containers, such as vials, bottles, jars, etc.
Another aspect is to increase the speed with which difficult-handling fluid material can be cut from a larger quantity of difficult-handling fluid material.
Another aspect is to combine a cutoff tool with a process for a difficult-handling fluid material and a filling apparatus, to fill a container with a relatively accurate quantity of the difficult-handling fluid material.
Another aspect is to operate such a cutoff tool and filling machine substantially automatically.
Another aspect is to facilitate cutting quantities of difficult-handling fluid material while holding a cutoff tool by hand.
Another aspect is to facilitate the packaging of biomedical material having characteristics such as being highly viscous, highly adhering, highly cohering, and/or shear thickening.
Another aspect relates to a cutoff tool for cutting difficult-handling fluid material comprising a string or whip having relatively small surface area, and means for rotating the string or whip at relatively high velocity to cut the difficult-handling fluid material without substantial sticking to the string or whip.
Another aspect relates to a method of cutting difficult-handling fluid material comprising rapidly moving a relatively small surface area material, such as a string, wire, whip or the like through the material to cut the same without substantial sticking of the material to the string or whip.
Another aspect relates to a filling machine for filling containers with prescribed quantities of difficult-handling fluid material, comprising a conveyor for moving containers past a filling station, a supply of difficult-handling fluid material, and a cutoff tool hereof.
Another aspect relates to a method of filling containers with a quantity of difficult-handling fluid material, comprising the steps of conveying a container to an area where the container is to be filled, providing a quantity of difficult-handling material, and cutting a prescribed quantity of the difficult-handling fluid material from the supply thereof using the method hereof.
Another aspect relates to a biomedical process apparatus, comprising a biomedical apparatus, a supply of difficult-handling fluid material used in the biomedical process apparatus, and a cutoff apparatus in accordance herewith for putting a prescribed quantity of difficult-handling fluid material for use in the biomedical process apparatus.
Another aspect relates to a method of biomedical processing of difficult-handling fluid material, comprising providing a supply of difficult-handling fluid material, using the methods hereof to cut off a prescribed quantity of difficult-handling fluid material, and biomedically processing the difficult-handling fluid material cut off from the supply to provide an output material for use in biotechnology or other purpose.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a device for cutting a fluid material includes a cutting whip which rotates at at least 8000 rpm; and a motor operatively coupled to the whip to rotate the whip.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a system for at least partially filling a container with a fluid material includes a clamp operationally configured to hold the container; a nozzle operatively coupled to a supply of the fluid material, the nozzle operationally configured to dispense the fluid material into the container; and the cutting device operationally configured to cut a neck of the fluid material between the nozzle and the fluid material in the container.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a method of at least partially filling a container with a fluid material, includes securing the container in a clamp; dispensing the fluid material into the container through a nozzle; and cutting a neck of the fluid material between the nozzle and the fluid material in the container.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described in the specification and/or particularly pointed out in the claims, if appended hereto, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be suitably employed.
Although the invention is shown and described with respect to one or more preferred embodiments, it is obvious that equivalents and modifications will occur to others skilled in the art upon the reading and understanding of the specification. The present invention includes all such equivalents and modifications, and is limited only by the scope of the claims.